


Companion

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Companions, Gen, Pets, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

Lucky has been loyal to Clint ever since the sniper rescued him on a mission.  
Clint always had a thing for strays.  
Even as a young boy he used to bring injured birds and stray cats home.  
It used to piss his father even more.  
Lucky helped him after New York when Clint stopped trusting himself.  
The dog didn't treat Clint like a time bomb.  
He turned his back to Clint trusting him to not do anything.  
Again Clint's world has changed.  
Shield's is gone.  
But Lucky is still here like.  
He is Clint's constant loyal companion.

His loyal dog.  
Clint loves him very much.


End file.
